Jubilation of the Heart
by Aldesina
Summary: Commodore Norrington finds a a drugged woman in a box that floated in from a merchant ship that was caught in a storm. Who is she and why is she so desperately trying to get back to New York? Continuation of Feet Firmly on the Ground. JNOC
1. Chapter 1

Jubilation of the Heart

As Opposed to the Mind

Chapter 1

By   Aldesina

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Author's Note. This is the Continuation of _Feet Firmly on the Ground_, if you haven't read that yet, please do go and read it. It's not essential to the story, but it does give you a good idea about the state of mind the Norrington is in right about now. The story takes place about a week after the Commodore releases Elizabeth from her engagement. 

On another side note Yes I realize that not all the circumstances of my fic are historically correct, yet please keep in mind this is fanon. Thank you.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            Chase Van Allystynn walked along the streets of Broadway and 72nd street her hands digging into the pockets of her overcoat. It was not common for a woman to be walking around the streets of New York City alone, not unless she was an unfortunate, or poor. Chase was neither. She was a young widow who buried her late husband Edward Van Allystynn three years ago. She had married him at the young age of fifteen. He was fifty-six. It was not a marriage of love, and she was looked upon by society as a trophy wife in every sense of the word. But he was a good man. And though she often felt that she could not relate to him in the early years of their marriage, she did grow. And through their twelve years of marriage began to understand the man she lived with and shared a bed with. And he, in a loving fashion had doted upon her and encouraged her every whim and indulged her greatly. 

She was educated, much to the dismay of the higher society of New York. Truly it was unheard of for a woman to sit with her husband at his work desk, with him tutoring her no less. But tutor her he did, in the ways of negotiation, speech, trade routes, map reading, cartography, ship procedures, naval procedures, he had been a lieutenant when he was younger, business, book keeping, reading, writing, philosophy, poetry, art, technology, and had even shown her the much renowned world of the stock market. To his pleasure Edward had discovered that Chase had a mind for the world that he lived in and often brought his young wife to saloons, and dinner parties that were reserved for the business men only. Through this she earned, grudgingly as it may have been, the respect of many of Edward's associates and gained friendships as well. Most importantly to Chase was that she felt as if she had found a place in the niche her husband had made for himself. She was part of his habitat, and was content with life. Chase loved her husband not in the way of passionate young lovers, but in the way of respectful adults who have grown up together and matured in each other's eyes.

            Chase shivered. It wasn't cold, in fact it was spring time, and everything was beginning to warm up from the winter's frost, yet she felt cold, as if someone was watching her. She hurried up the steps of her home and was greeted by at maid at the door with the daily newspaper and letters from various acquaintances and some business endeavors. 

            "Hello Annie, did the any wolves make an appearance today." Her maid laughed. 

            "No madam, none today, unless you consider Mr. Monteclair to be one."

            "And he would be most disappointed if you thought that." 

            Both Chase and Annie turned over to the parlor to see a jolly young man poke his head through the door and smile gaily at them, he was quite handsome with shining blue eyes and a head of ebony black hair. Most women thought he was utterly charming, and handsome in the most disconcerting ways. Disturbing was more like it Chase thought.

            "Ma Chere Madame Van Allystynn, I would be most distraught if you thought such unkind things about me. It would break my heart, vous ne savez pas?" Chase smiled gently at her friend shaking her head. 

            "It would be tragic indeed Monsieur Monteclair" Chase walked to him, arms outspread and he in turn embraced her. 

            "You don't have to do this you realize don't you, mon cher oiseau de feu?" She stepped away from him and peered up into his handsome face her eyes slightly hidden by a small triangular hat pinned upon her hair, it was a perfectly mimicked man's hat except it was smaller and much more delicate. Chase was not what society would all a stunning woman. Her hair was not the currently fashionable blonde, nor her eyes the currently fashionable blue. Instead she had hair black as French jet, and dark gray eyes that shifted to look greenish to black. He skin, was pale from too many hours work inside the office, and her figure was nothing to brag about. She was curvy, but lacked the small waist that the current fashions demanded. Her stomach was flat without a corset, so she refused to wear one, and she also flat out refused to wear anything that would emphasize cleavage. She was at the office to command the men, not to entertain them. Her face, at best could be described as pretty. Long wide set eyes, a nose that wasn't pert enough, and small cherry lips that always seemed too pinched when she pouted. So she didn't, or at least not intentionally.

            "There are five members of the board that support you, and that is all that you need. I know for a fact that Ashley, Landon, Robert, and Jackson are undoubtedly loyal to you."

            "Still" Chase pressed, "It is for my own safety and yours as well that you become a partner in this business."

            "Non"

            "Only until I can find a worthy husband." Chase said with a wave of her hand. She turned to him eyes wide and beseeching, "You know of what the men think of me."

            Cyrus Monteclair snorted. Oh yes, indeed he knew exactly what the men thought of her. She was intelligent, smarter then the lot of them, shrewd, cunning, lethal, her intuitions in business, trade and stocks rivaled even that of her late husbands. Some of the rumors about her even said she channeled her dead husband for aid. 

            Chase Van Allystynn, formally Chase Vander was an unusual woman with unusual circumstances for one so young. Her family were wealthy traders of spice and herbs from the mid east. Vander Imports was the name of their company. Chase grew up in a relatively prominent family and was raised as a lady of breeding. However unlike most young girls of her society she was betrothed at birth. Now was considered a time for young women to be engaged in courtly love with young men. She was not privy to that. From the time she was able to speak and comprehend she was told of her betrothal to Edward Van Allystynn. The glassmaker, businessman, stockbroker, he owned a glassware company and had done business many times with Chase's father, so much so that he once joked about how much he would have loved to be in the Vander family. Chase's father arranged just that; Edward would marry their youngest daughter. Chase was a month old when the arrangement was made. At first Edward was a bit hesitant. But as Chase grew he became keen on the idea and visited young Chase often and eventually acquired a fondness for the girl that he never though would have been possible. As a girl Chase was always inquisitive and quick witted, sometimes too harsh of tongue, but still, that was good for a business. 

            "Oiseau de feu you do realize that Lauris would go insane don't you?" Monteclair clucked disapprovingly at Chase "He's been in love with you ever since he set eyes on you."

            "He's been in love with my father's and my former husband's fortunes and that automatically means he loves because that's the only way he can have any access to those fortunes now."

            "Yes indeed, and then you just had to go and make it more tantalizing for him by combining the two companies didn't you?"

            "There was no such merger Monteclair, the two companies merely work together more often then usual now because of the joint venture."

            Monteclair hrmphed at that, Joint venture indeed, the way this girl did business it seemed as if the devil himself was driving her. 

            Perfume was the name of the new business. Between the Vander's business in exotic herbs, spices and oils, and the Van Allystynn's glass making company, Chase had managed to make a whole new franchise. Of course it took forever to set it up. Chase had spent the last six years of her marriage either experimenting with scents and fragrances or with her husband working out the financial details and what to do about imports and exports if the business actually managed to take off. Edward Van Allystynn left most of those details to Chase, but did help when she claimed she desperately wanted his opinion. He wasn't a businessman for no reason, and her husband too for that matter. They together finally were able to come up with their own special blends of perfume as well as managing to set up a store front. The name of the store was suggested by Edward; Firebird Efflux. This was greeted with great enthusiasm by Monteclair since he called Chase a firebird. Chase readily agreed and set about preparing the opening of their store. 

            The grand opening was an immediate success, two months later they were shipping to places like Philadelphia, England, France, Spain, Portugal and the Caribbean. The store became a company, and the company became a brand. Firebird Efflux was now known for their exotic fragrances that ranged from light and flowery to a strong and spicy. Chase would now accompany her husband on his business ventures and market her perfume, life was now perfect for her, or at least she thought it had been.

 A year after Firebird Efflux opened Edward died. It was a warm summer day when it happened, July to be exact, Edward's favorite season was summer and he had suggested that the two of them take the day off from work to just spend time outside. It was uncharacteristic of Edward to take breaks from his office so Chase readily agreed with him. They had spent the morning abed, the afternoon in the park picnicking and the evening at a show ending their day with dinner at Edward's favorite restaurant. When they went home Edward had said he was exhausted, so he kissed his wife thoroughly and retired to bed early. She went up an hour later to find him tucked in bed. Chase had smiled thinking how sweet, and had reached out to brush a stray hair from his forehead. His body was cold, and Chase could not feel a pulse in his wrist. She called a doctor panicking, but Edward was already dead. 

            He died happily in his sleep the doctor had said. Chase wanted to die with him at that moment. She wanted to be with her husband. She isolated herself and locked herself up in their bedroom for a full week until Edward's solicitor came to pay her a visit. To her surprise he had left her everything. His glass company, his stocks, bonds the entire business, and most importantly his half of the perfume company, the financial backers, or they liked to call themselves; The Board of the company owned the other half. The solicitor also handed another letter to Chase, apparently Edward had known he was going to die soon, and he had written a heartfelt letter to Chase. He wanted her to take over the company and remarry, have the children that he couldn't have given her and be happy. Sadly that wasn't the only thing in the contents of his letter. He also warned Chase of things that he was worried about; the company, some of the investors, and various other business problems that he had not told Chase when he was alive. Unbeknownst to Edward, Monteclair had told Chase about several of these problems and there was little that she didn't know about her husband's business. 

            Chase came out of hiding and buried her husband vowing to keep his company afloat and away from the investment wolves that were swarming her house and set herself back to work. That had been three years ago. Chase currently was one of the most powerful women in New York City. She maintained a 51% share holding over both Firebird Efflux and Van Allystynn Glassware. She made friends with the government officials, most of them mooched after her for her money, few were genuinely her friend. She made friends with the local law enforcement, befriending military men, sailors, and bond street runners alike. Her business flourished and her connections within it. Unfortunately despite all her planning and shrewd business like ways Chase managed to over look one very important detail. All her friendships were made in New York. Yes she knew people from all over Europe and the colonies but her close friends were always in New York. Not that she had much of a choice. If she had left there might have been a coup on the company and Chase was not willing to risk that. But then again, she was a New York dweller, so what harm could come to here if she stayed in the city?

            "Monteclair is there any reason why you came over here today besides to refute the offer of partnership again?" Chase asked, she sighed and sat down, it had been a long day and all she wanted to do was turn in early and go to sleep.

            "I'll sign them if you really want me to, but you know that the 15% of each company that you have decided to sign over to me will be mine in name only." Monteclair looked her in the eyes and smiled gently. "They'll be yours to take back at any time you please, mon cher oiseau de feu"

            Chase smiled, it was slightly strained, but upon hearing Monteclair's words she instantly became more relaxed.

            "Thank you Monteclair."

            "Not like you would ever let me agree to anything else anyway now would you?" Monteclair asked resignedly. "Compromise doesn't seem to be in your vocabulary does it?" Chase waved her hand at him as she sat down.

            "Nonsense Monteclair, you know perfectly well that I do compromise, just not often, and not on something that I feel strongly on."

            "So you say, so you say." Chase looked at him and sighed. "I think I'll turn in early today, I hope you don't mind." 

            Monteclair looked at her sharply. 

            "You've been overworking yourself again haven't you?"

            "I haven't the faintest clue as to what you're talking about."

            "Then let me elaborate. You get up at the hellish hour of six every morning and start pouring over ledgers; the account books, the shipping books, the shipping schedules, the stocks, before they have even opened, and every little minuscule detail involving Firebird Efflux and Van Allystynn Glassware. Then you go to work. And you work your bloody little head off, directing, advertising, goddamn it, you even have to go down to the dock to make friends with the blasted shipping captains. Two of them want to marry you, the other two want their sons to marry you. Oh and lets not forget the bond street runners. Let's not forget their captain; he wants to adopt you for Christ's sake."

            "And what does this have to do with work again? I thought you were only castigating me for one thing tonight, how in the world did it evolve to two?"

            "You are incorrigible" 

            "I'm easily encouraged you say?" Chase joked smiling slyly "Why thank you."

            "Chase." Monteclair began warningly.

            "Now, now, don't Chase me." 

            "Don't chase you?" Monteclair laughed at her, "You know perfectly well that there is no chance that I would chase you, Chase dear, and for obvious reasons." Monteclair raised an eyebrow and then wiggled it at her.

            "Oh stop you!" Chase laughed, looked at her friend lovingly. "Go on home to your sweet amant." 

            "That I will mon cher oiseau de feu." Monteclair kissed her hand. "Good night and tomorrow we'll go catch ourselves some investment wolves, hmm?" 

            Chase smiled back at him, damn him and that thing he does with his eyebrow.

            "Indeed, we'll just have to postpone hunting season until tomorrow." 

Monteclair smiled at her and then went out of the parlor, letting himself out. Chase turned her head toward his departing footsteps and upon hearing Annie bolt the door, left the parlor herself going up the stairs to her room. She undressed, and clothed herself in a comfortable nightgown, slipping under her covers and immediately fell asleep. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            Chase sat up startled; it was late, she glanced at the clock and saw that it was two in the morning. Something felt wrong. She lit the candle at her bedside table and slipped on a pair of her deceased husband's breeches underneath her nightgown. Within those breeches she always kept money and a spare dagger. She got out of bed and wrapped herself in her outer robe. Something definitely felt wrong; Chase warily made her way over to her hearth and hid a fire poker in beneath her robes. She walked over to her door and opened it slightly.

            "Annie, is that you?" she called out softly.

            "No, it's not" Chase turned around just in time to a masked man's arm grab her. Chase's eyes widened, and she screamed. Two other men came out from behind the man who grabbed her.

            "Shut her up"

            "No!" Chase screamed, and whacked the man in the knee with her poker.

            "Argh!" The man who had grabbed her screamed growling savagely "You ugly bitch" Chase tried to run, but was blocked by one of the other men that came at her with a needle.

            "Now, now missy if you cooperate it'll be so much easier"

            "HELP!" Chase screeched, and was promptly backhanded by the man she hit in the knee.

            "Hurry up with that needle!"

            "NO!" Chase screamed again and tried to reach for the knife under her nightgown, the other man grabbed both her hands and jabbed a needle into her arm. Chase gasped; her body jerked once and went slack. 

            "Finally we shut that bitch up" One of the masked men said.

            "She's quite pretty, what do you say we treat ourselves with a little lady before.." The second man started.

            "No" The third and final masked man walked forward. 

            "Don't touch her, don't spoil her, don't even look at her funny" He turned to the other two men, "Just get her on to the boat and leave her in that box. Make sure she gets water, and then knock her out again."

            "Why the hell don't you just kill her?"

            "No" The third man said, "She stays alive" He knelt down and stroked Chase's cheek. "I could never hurt her, if only she wasn't so stubborn she would not have brought this upon herself."

            "No woman should be working a man's job." The second man said glancing over at the first man who was rubbing his knee. The second man spat at her, hitting the spot right next to her head.

            "She is no ordinary woman" The third man said, gently picking her up and placing her out of range of the other man's saliva. "I want your word that no harm will come to her while she's on the boat" 

            "Well aren't you coming along too, you can make sure your darling strumpet stays good and whole"

            "You know perfectly well can't see me kidnapping her, I might be on the ship, but I won't be entering the cargo hold"

            "Oh yes, how could I forget, you have to be the one to rescue her. So that maybe, just maybe she'll actually pay attention to you." The second man sneered, his lips turning up in disgust. "Quite frankly a used woman like that is only good for a bang, I don't know why you're going through this scheme anyway." The third man stood up, looked the second man in the eye, then pulled a knife and slit his throat.

            "Shit," The first man swore "What, what, what the."

            "Get rid of him"

            "You just killed him"

            "And we're going to be on a boat for fifteen days so I hope you're packed"

            The man just stared numbly. 

            "Are you packed?" The third man barked out startling the other man out of his stupor.

            "Yes, yes packed."

            "And the crate's ready?"

            "Yeah" The first man said, looking down on the fallen man "Yea, and the drugs too," 

            "Good, now clean up this mess and take that body with you, we have a boat to catch at dawn."

            "Yes sir"

            The third man looked down at Chase again. 

            "My dear sweet Chase, had you just handed this partnership to me you would have saved yourself so much trouble and days worth of pain." He looked at the woman in his arms, she was going to be out for the next 15 days give or take. "At least you'll be able to learn from this experience" He stood up and made his way down the stairs, the other man had bundled up the dead body and cleaned up the mess on the floor. "You'll make the right choice, and make me your partner, perhaps, even your husband" He bent and kissed her on one cheek and then the other. "Come now love, we have a trip to make to the Caribbean."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

6:00AM  New York City Docks

            "Ah Good morning Mr. Keese" The captain of the _Lara_ greeted the Dutch businessman courteously. He did not particularly like the man, but then again, there really was nothing that he could do about it. Since he was one of the few people that shipped to the Caribbean at the time he had to do business with a lot of unsavory characters. Mr. Lauris Keese was one of them. 

            "Captain Renyolds, Good morning" Lauris Keese was a man to be envied. A wealthy stockbroker and shareholder of five of New York's most prominent companies he was one of the most wealthy and powerful men in the world. He was on the board of Van Allystynn's newest company Firebird Efflux after obtaining several shares in a card game and convincing the former President and CEO of the company that he could be of use to the industry. His family came from Holland, and was of old nobility. Not enough to hold much sway in England, but in this new world it opened up endless doors of opportunity. Even though they were a British colony now, and he was of Dutch ancestry there was no denying his wealth, and with that, came power. It also helped that he was extraordinarily good looking. He had golden colored hair naturally highlighted by the sun, his eyes were a dark blue, deep and endless like the bottom of the ocean. He had a strong angular face that was cleanly shaven and had impeccably well kept skin that made most women that he encountered envious. He didn't wear the wig that was so fashionable in England these days; instead, he grew his hair out long and wore it in a low slung pony tail. Much like most of this other business associates. He was also a known rake, which was quite an easy task to accomplish due to his wealth and good looks. 

            "Just one package today?" Captain Renyolds asked him. 

            "Yes just this one, it's extremely fragile so I want you to take extra care when moving it."

            "Dare I inquire what is in this box?" Mr. Keese looked at the captain; he couldn't stand people who were nosy.

            "It's a glass woman, a shipment from Van Allystynn's Glassware to the Caribbean as a gift to one of Chase's friends."

            "Then how come Chase couldn't be here to deliver the package herself?"

            "She's a bit caught up right now." That made Captain Renyolds raise an eyebrow. 

            "If you say so."  Renyolds cast an eye over the box that was being carted up into the cargo hold of his ship. 

            "Mr. Keese, Mr. Keese!" Keese turned around to see a man running up to him waving frantically. 

            "Mr. Keese! You must return to the office immediately, there is a problem with the board." The man said frantically.

            "What problem?" 

            "I can't tell you here sir, it has to do with Firebird Efflux." Keese grimaced, don't tell me they found out that she was missing already, damn that Monteclair. 

            "I can't wait for you to return you know, we're leaving within the next five minutes." Renyolds said.

            "I know," Keese turned to the man next to him, "Make sure the cargo stays well, and don't touch it, if you do, you know your fate." The man next to Keese looked at him, nodded stiffly once and proceeded to go onto the ship, following the box into the cargo hold. It's not like he wanted to touch her anyway, it was the other guy, and look where that got him.

            He checked the pack that he wore strapped to his shoulder, things would not be well if he lost that pack. He turned around again and watched the departing businessman leave. No, he definitely would not want that kind of trouble at all.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The Caribbean 

            Commodore James Norrington left his home earlier then usual, and arrived at his office promptly at 5:45am. Last night wasn't the least bit restful, even after he came to his conclusion a week before. He was still thirty, and he was still single. He also didn't particularly have the time to scout out potential bridal candidates. What hadn't crossed his mind however was the fact that once his engagement with Elizabeth was over he was a prime target for young ladies and their mothers. 

            Luckily Lieutenant Gillette had just that thought in mind. He made sure to ward off any potential hunters until James was ready. When the mothers requested an audience with the Commodore he would simply reply that he was in a meeting, he was at home, he was busy, and etc and so on. He also kept a sharp eye out over his commanding officer and long time friend. He saw the how early he went to work, and saw how late he went home at night. Although he wasn't particularly sure if this was brought on because James really loved Elizabeth and was heartbroken, or if there were other things involved. Perhaps he believes he's not worthy of love? Certainly not, if anyone was deserving of a loving a caring relationship it would defiantly be James. Gillette wondered if his commanding officer recognized that fact. 

            "Gillette, Gillette.." James peered up as his first lieutenant, he had been standing there stoically ever since he came in this morning and hadn't said a word aside the usual morning greetings.

            "Gillette, do you actually have a report to give?" His first lieutenant blinked once 

            "I'm sorry sir, yes I do have a report to give, I was merely distracted momentarily by my thoughts."

            "They must have been very important."

            "Indeed sir," Gillette hesitated for a second "Permission to speak freely sir?" 

            "Permission granted Michel"

            "Don't think that just because Elizabeth doesn't love you that you're not worthy of love."

            "Excuse me?" James turned sharply at his comment and looked at Gillette, the last thing he was expecting was something quite so blunt on that subject matter.

            "I don't believe that is any of your business."

            "Oh come off it James I've known you for ten years, and in those years all you've ever strove for was approval of some sort. No don't interrupt me I don't mean that you are needy." Gillette raised his hands in a placating manner when he saw that James was about to object "I'm just saying that all you ever do is try to please others, are you ever going to start thinking about yourself and what you want?"

            "Michel you know perfectly well that I did not join the navy just to please myself."

            "No, you joined it to please your father, and your mother, and to make them proud"

            James rubbed his temples; he was the third son of a noble family, what else was there for him to do? The first son inherited the title and most of the wealth, the second would inherit various pieces of land and what remained of the wealth, and the third? They were usually sent off to either to the monastery or the military, and since James would have preferred to make something of himself, the military it was.

            "What does my childhood have to do with this?" 

            "I'm just saying James that if you don't start thinking about yourself soon you're going to have to be lead out off your office in a straightjacket."

            "Are you saying that I am a nutcase."

            "I'm saying that normal people would take some time off after what you just went through, and not immediately launch themselves back into work"

            "A strict work regiment is good for both the mind and the body. It trains men to progress and further better themselves." James cut in

            "But what of your heart?" Gillette asked softly

            "What of it?" James snapped, he sighed "My apologies Michel, it was a restless night."

            "And who could blame you?" James shook his head, he did not need his relationship problems to leech onto his work.

            "The report, _lieutenant_?" And with that, the personal conversation was over.

            "Only one thing today sir, _The Lara_ from New York City will be making docking on our shores in fifteen days."

            "I see, and I presume that certain items aboard that ship will need an escort."

            "Indeed sir." James nodded.

            "I'll leave the details to you then, have today's ledgers brought in to me, I'll be working on these until noon. If there isn't anything specifically life threatening I would prefer not to be disturbed."

            "Sir!" Gillette saluted smartly and made his way out of the commodore's office. James got up and poured himself a drink of water, it was going to be a very long day.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Author's Note; There's not much interaction between the new characters and the original cast yet I realize, but I had so set up background information somehow. Besides, the commodore had his own one-shot completely dedicated to him for his set up, shouldn't our heroine at lest get a chapter? Winks

Enjoy reading, and please review! Until the next post!

Aldesina

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^


	2. Chapter 2

Jubilation of the Heart

As Opposed to the Mind

Chapter 2

By   Aldesina

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Aboard _The Lara_ 15 days later

            Chase blinked and shook her head trying to clear it, was it still dark out? Why did her bed rock and what was that God awful smell? What the hell had happened? She reached out a hand trying to pull back her bed curtain when it hit solid wood. Chase jerked her hand back in surprise.

            It all came back to her, the three men, the fight, and the needle.

            "Bloody hell" Chase swore, yes that goddamn needle. Chase twisted around a bit and found herself encased by six walls, her head was still throbbing.

            Am I in a box? Chase began to panic. 

"Hello?" she whispered, "Hello? Is anybody there?" Her voice was trembling and she could feel the tears going down her cheeks. What the hell happened to me? What did they do to me? She ran her hands down her body; no bruises, no broken bones. Her nightgown was still on; she couldn't feel any rips or tears. Her dressing gown was untouched as well. Most comforting however was the fact that her breeches under her nightgown were still tied firmly on, the money was in her back pocket, and the knife still strapped to her thigh. They didn't search me then, or touch me for that matter. And with that thought in mind she began to slowly but steadily calm down. She felt horrible, as though she had hit her head repeatedly against the wall. Must be a side effect of whatever was in that needle, she rubbed her arm gingerly and was shocked to discover more then just one puncture wound. They had been drugging her constantly, Chase thought, she shook her head, it was still foggy. She vaguely registered that she was extremely hungry, and had little or no memory of whatever happened for the past odd number of days. She was also parched, and felt as if she had been shouting for a long time. However none of these things were important. First thing's first, she thought, I have to find out where I am and how to get out of here. She put her hand out again; still wood, and still a box. Inwardly she chastised herself for being stupid, what did she think, the box would magically disappear? Chase shook her head at herself, no but boxes all have an opening of some sort, a cover; hence there was a part weaker and easier to open then the others.

Chase ran her hands down the side of the wooden box, it wasn't all that sturdy, but it was well made enough so that she couldn't escape, and it smelled, God it smelled. It took her a second to realize that the smell wasn't coming from the box, but from her instead. How long have I been in here? Chase estimated that the box was about four feet cubic squared and made out of hardwood, it was denser then the usual softwood pine boxes and harder to crack Whoever had been planning to do this to her had been planning for a very long time. Chase suddenly found herself thrown to one side. The box she was sitting in was rocking quite harshly from side to side, and through her own stench Chase could smell salt. Am I on a boat? What in the world would I be doing on a boat? 

Suddenly the box lurched to the side again, crashing violently and sent Chase crashing right along with it. She heard shouts above her and started to bang on the box yelling for anyone to hear her. The box lurched again, this time sliding across the floor and crashing itself into the ship's wall. The box cracked and Chase could see a bit of light from it. She quickly braced herself and began kicking at the crack in the box. She had to get out. From the way the boat was rocking she could only guess that they were in a storm, and it was a violent one. She wasn't getting very far, and another wave must have hit to boat because the box Chase was trapped in lurched again, hitting the wall and banged another crack in itself. Good, Chase thought, just let the storm keep coming, it'll help me get out of this blasted box. She soon got her wish as she felt the box begin to slide again gaining speed before it hit the ship's wall

_Bang!_

Chase shook herself trying to relieve the headache she got from the blast and looked around; the hole in the box was almost big enough for her to climb out of, just a little further. She braced herself on her back and kicked upward and outwards slamming as much of her bodyweight into that side of the box as possible. 

It came off. 

Chase almost wept with relief. That must have been the top of the box. She got up as quickly as the rocking boat allowed her and climbed her way out the box, looking tentatively around. It was dark, and the only light source that she could see was coming in from one small window, she could also see that it was daylight. Chase gingerly put a foot down on the ship's floor and gasped, the water came up to her ankles. She looked back to the box she so recently vacated and realized that it was floating, she quickly got back in.

The boat it sinking! She thought frantically to herself, do they even know that the boat is sinking? The shouts she had heard above her head had now mostly died down and what was left was being drowned by the howling wind. Then she heard it; an ominous cracking sound that she hoped she would never again have to hear while on a boat. She turned her head toward the noise and saw a tear in the ship's hull; water was coming in faster then ever and was beginning to flood the cargo hold. Chase gasped as she saw the crack become a hole and the hole become a gaping black void. She lost all sense of dignity and propriety and began to scream.

            "Help! Dear God somebody, anybody! Help me please!" 

            Unfortunately while Chase was so busy crying out for help she failed to see notice that her box was quickly being drifted out of the hull and into the open sea. She was so busy crying for help that she failed to see the hull as the box came rushing toward it. She was so panicked in her cry for help that she barely even registered hitting her head on the hull as her box slammed into the crack in the hull wall knocking her into sweet oblivion. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            "Commodore!" James Norrington was sitting in his office trying to ignore the storm outside and attempting to do work. He was startled when he heard a loud bang and looked up from his desk to see a very drenched, very stressed looking Gillette come running toward him. 

            "What is it?" He asked, a frown appearing on his brow.

            "It's _The Lara_ sir! The merchant ship from NY that was supposed to come in today. It's headed straight for us." 

            "Well I don't see why you would be so distressed about that just direct them to a port and…"

            "No, sir, you don't understand, she's been horribly damaged by the storm and she's going to crash into us." 

            That got him moving. James grabbed his hat from the table, jammed it on his head and headed straight for the door. He knew what it meant to have an uncontrollable ship come into port. The storm had started up early this morning; it was nothing special, a few winds, a bit of rain. Nothing that they hadn't experienced before. However by the time the afternoon had hit, the storm had gotten violent and James had ordered the ships and boats all tied up more securely then usual and sent most of the troops on home placing the fort under minimum watch. No sense in making everyone stand out in this miserable weather. Besides, the only ship coming in today was a small merchant vessel, that that would probably be delayed from the storm. Oh was he ever wrong.

            "Which part of the port is she coming into? Can you see her crew; is her captain at the helm?" James barked out questions and Gillette answered them as they came. Both of them swiftly made their way down to the docks, ignoring the rain and yelling over the wind as much as they could. 

            "She's coming in all over the place sir, there are bits and pieces floating all around and we're trying to get them in as much as possible. I can't find most of her crew, yes the captain is at the helm and I think the boat seems to be sinking as it gets closer." Gillette was shouting as loud as he could, fighting against the wind and the rain. James had never seen such a storm so close to inland. For _The Lara_ to come in on a day like this was truly a misfortune. 

            "Do you see any row boats out?" James reached the docks and looked out toward _The Lara_, whipping out a telescope and trying to hold it steady in front of him. Blast this weather; they couldn't do anything to help her when it was blowing like this. Not without risking too many men.

            "Shall we launch the boats sir?" Gillette asked from behind him. James was torn in the decision, on one hand he wanted to help bring the merchant ship in, on the other; he couldn't needlessly risk his men's lives. He raised his telescope up to eye level again sighting around the dying ship looking for row boats that might have started out with the boat's crew.   

            Yes, There! There were five row boats coming his way, all packed with people each so weighed down that it looked like they might sink. 

            "Launch five small boats Gillette, and have them aim toward the five row boats that contain _The Lara's_ passengers."

            "Sir!" Gillette saluted smartly and made his way over to the row boats the navy had tied up in the docks, they were all knocking against each other violently in the storm.

            James looked down at the retreating back of his first lieutenant, he's going to have a difficult enough time getting the boats out to meet them, but yet at the same time if they didn't, people could die. James raised his telescope again and tried to look for the captain of the ship. He found him, still at the helm and battling his way into the port. They were almost there, almost to land, yet still further away then the rowboats that he had launched. Good captain, James thought to himself, the man put others in front of himself. 

            "Commodore, look!" A sailor who was standing next to him pointed out to the edge of the dock they were standing on. James looked down and saw an open floating box.

            "Ignore it for now, sailor, go help launch the boats and try to rescue the people"

            "I think there's a person inside there sir."

            "What?" James looked turned to the box again, but couldn't see anything, "Drag it in then, hurry." The sailor ran off to find a hooked pole to bring the box in. James turned his head over to Gillette again, he had managed to launch the row boats and now they were steadily making their way over to the five passenger boats from _The Lara_. 

            "Sir!" James turned around again and saw several sailors all pulling on a hooked pole trying to drag the box in. He himself grabbed a section and helped his men pull. If there was someone in there he hoped that they were still alive. 

            The box soon came within arm's reach and James reached for it, pulling it up onto the deck along with three other men. He looked down inside of it and to his amazement saw a girl. 

            "Madam?" James asked, shaking her gently, "Madam?" He touched her forehead, there was a slight bump on the back of her neck, and her head was slightly feverish. 

            "Help me get her out." The sailors that had helped pull the box in carefully helped their commodore to tip the box over allowing James to pick up the woman from inside. She was light, a lot lighter then a healthy woman of her age should have been, and her body temperature was higher then normal. James removed his coat and wrapped it around her. It seemed as if the storm had caught her unguarded. She was still dressed in her sleeping attire and dressing gown, her hair was in disarray and her complexion was awfully pale.

            "Inform me at once when Lieutenant Gillette gets back to shore," James said hefting the unconscious woman in his arms as carefully as he could. He then turned and made his way as quickly as possible over to the medical ward. It was obvious that this girl needed medical attention, and she would need it quick. James then stopped short, he couldn't bring her over to the navy's medical ward, it was unseemly. He looked down at the woman in his arms and headed for his office, at least there she could be warm. He would figure out what to do with her later on after the storm had died down, besides it was also closer then the medical ward, and cleaner and smelled better. He looked down at the bundle in his arms; she was sodden in sea water and smelled of day's old salt. Poor girl, how long has she been afloat out there? 

            When James reached his office he felt immediately better. It was warm in there and he was once again sheltered from the wild winds and rain. He walked over to the cot that he kept in one corner and gently laid her upon it. James then proceeded to go over to the fireplace and restocked the fire, adding in extra logs, making sure that the room was good and warm. He then went over to the closet where he kept an extra set of clothes and a couple of blankets. He occasionally slept in his office when he was working late at night and it was too late to go back to his home. He put on his extra jacket, and brought the blankets over to the young lady who was still sleeping on his cot, laying them over her. 

            "Commodore!" 

            James turned around to see Gillette running toward him again for the second time that day.

            "We got most of the passengers, but we've lost sight of the captain." 

            "Well then we should go out and find him, James said, straightening up and heading toward the door again. 

            "Sir?" James stopped and looked at Gillette who was standing there in the doorway with his mouth open. His eyes seemed to be looking at something behind the commodore with complete disbelief.

            "What ever is the matter man?"

            "There is a lady on your cot sir." 

            James rolled his eyes; yes he was well aware of that.

            "She came from the ship, floated in, in a box no less. She seems to be ill as well"

            "Oh" Gillette seemed to consider this for a moment "Then why not bring her to the medical ward."

            "Because she is a lone woman and it would be unseemly."

            "Of course sir." Gillette looked at him funnily from the corner of his eye, nevertheless, he didn't say anything, but instead followed his commanding officer out the door in search of the merchant ship's captain. He did wonder who that girl was though, and why didn't she get in the passenger boats like the rest of the people aboard _The Lara_? He would investigate later, right now there was only one thing for him to concentrate on, and that was keeping James safe.

James had once again decided to launch the row boats to look for the captain, this time with himself in one of them; they steadily and carefully rowed their way over to the half sunken ship. James had immediately boarded and told his men to stay put, despite protests from Gillette, and went on a search for the captain. He didn't want any of his men aboard in case the ship sank while he was on it. It wasn't that he didn't think them incapable, he was merely afraid that the ship wouldn't hold any more excess weight. He found him in the same place that the captain had appeared in the telescope; at the helm, hands still gripping the steering wheel, face set in grim concentration, as if he could wait out the storm through sheer will power.

            "I'm not leaving this boat." He said upon seeing Norrington.

            "Oh yes you are sir. Your crew and passengers have been brought into shore and the only person left remaining out in this weather is you. Come, we have a row boat waiting for you."

            "But my ship."

            "We'll salvage her when the storm dies down. Right now my main concern is getting you alive off of it" James held out a hand, "This way, hurry!" 

            The captain had a look of longing sadness, but he finally let go of the wheel and stumbled after Norrington in the storm, and the two made their way back to the rowboat.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Author's Note: And there's the end of that chapter, Chase is finally going to get to meet Norrington. Quite frankly after looking around I find that there is little to no Norrington/ female character fics. What's up with that? Since I couldn't find one to read, I decided to write one of my own. Hope you enjoy the read another chapter coming up soon.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^


	3. Chapter 3

Jubilation of the Heart

As Opposed to the Mind

Chapter 3

By   Aldesina

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

_Med Ward __Fort__Charles__ the next morning_

            "Captain Renyolds" The captain of _The Lara_ looked up to see the young officer that had convinced him to step off of his sinking ship. The young officer walked towards him, papers in hand and a resolute expression on his face. They had put Renyolds up in an individual room since he was an officer. The rest of his crew had been put in a room with rows and rows of beds much like the hospitals that he had seen before in New York.  He had learned from a passing naval officer that he managed to flag down that that particular young man was the commanding officer of this fort; a commodore, soon to be made admiral at the rate he was going. He also learned that his family name was Norrington, and if Renyolds remembered correctly meant that he had a relative in the army, and one in the House of Lords. Reynolds now began to wonder if the commodore actually earned his job, he was young after all, and in Renyold's fifty years of life he had never heard of anyone making commodore at such a young age.

            "Commodore Norrington" The captain made to stand but was immediately waved down.

            "Please don't get up on my account, you must be tired, there is no need for formalities." Jules Renyolds sat back down on the bed heavily sighing. He looked up sideways at the young officer that stood in front of him and grinned wryly.

            "It's good to know you're always this practical Commodore." The corner of James's mouth turned up slightly at that comment, well that was one way that people described him.

            "I'm here because I thought you might like to hear the report from your ship." Renyolds started for a moment, it was not a common thing for the leader of the fort to come and do reports.

            "How come you didn't send one of your officers to report this?"

            "Because I also have some questions, and it would be more efficient if we could get both the reports and questions out of the way in one go." Renyolds blinked, efficient indeed.

            "Just the human causalities please, everything else is rather redundant." Inwardly James was surprised. Usually the captains of merchant ships were more worried over their cargo then their passengers.

            "You're wondering why I only asked for the human count, as opposed to the cargo count aren't you?" Captain Renyolds asked. James blinked in surprise and Captain Renyolds laughed. 

            "Don't look so surprised, I know what's usually thought about merchant vessels, and their captains."

            "I did not mean to offend in any way," James began.

            "You didn't, you're just young and haven't quite mastered a blank face yet." Renyolds smiled up at James, yes there was that slightly surprised expression now, although it was also combined with a slightly insulted look. "Although I have to admit in all my years I have only known two people who could fully keep any expression from their faces under any circumstances." 

            "Oh?" James's eyebrow quirked "And who might they be?" 

            "A lovely couple, The Van Allystynns" 

            "I know that name," James said frowning a bit "They own that perfume company…."

            "Firebird Efflux, yes that would be them, her now actually. Poor girl, her husband passed away some years ago."

            "My condolences to her."

            "Indeed." Renyolds sighed again. 

            "Shall I begin the report?" James asked. Reynolds nodded 

"Straight to business I see." 

            "Yes, it seemed that although a good deal of your cargo was lost, most of your passengers did survive, except for one Mr. Clark Murston." Renyolds snorted at the commodore's words

            "I guess there really are angels watching over us after all." 

            "Not a likable man I assume?"

            "A ruffian, and a scoundrel of the worst sorts, tell me though Commodore, what makes you so sure that he's dead?" 

            "We found his carcass on some rocks near shore."

            "Excellent!" Renyolds was nearly giddy with that news. James's eyebrows quirked again.

            "Are you a vengeful man Captain Renyolds?"

            "Certainly not, Commodore Norrington sir! I just happen to be a very gleeful one right now."

            "I see," James wondered what the man could have done to merit such joy at the news of his death. " Well actually another odd factor we found was the lady that floated in to shore in a box." Renyolds looked at him confusedly

            "Box?"

            "Yes, she was not registered on any of your manifests. Also when we described her to your other passengers they could not identify anyone with that particular description" Renyolds was silent for a moment.

            "What did she look like?" James paused for a moment remembering.

            "She's pale, exceptionally so, with black hair and wide set  long eyes. Tall girl, medium build, very light…"

            "How would you know she's light?" 

            "I had to pick her up and out of the box. She had been knocked unconscious by the time we found her, and we could not wake her either." 

            "Well there's only one person so far that could possibly match that description as far as I know, and she cannot possibly be on this ship."

            "Why's that?"

            "Well because the person you just described sounds vaguely like Madame Van Allystynn, and she's busy in New York right now." Renyolds paused, something was very wrong with the description of that girl. And the fact that no one else, not even himself was aware of her presence aboard his ship bothered him even more. "Would you happen to know the color of her eyes?" 

            "No, she hasn't opened her eyes once, she's feverish and delirious, I had her brought to my house to be taken care of." Renyolds raised an eyebrow at this.

            "Why not the med ward like everyone else?" James frowned; it seemed that he would be defending this action to everyone that he met.

            "It would be unseemly. As you probably know, most of the women that were aboard your ship, as well as the children were all either sent home or to the governor's house until further arrangements could be made for them."

            "That was very kind of you to do."

            "It was our pleasure." 

            There was a slight pregnant pause as both men quietly contemplated their thoughts.

            "I would like to see her, if you don't mind Commodore. Perhaps I can identify her."

            James nodded

            "That would be a good. When do you want to go?"

            "Now would be fine." Renyolds said once again attempting to struggle to his feet. He had been more badly banged up then he thought he was from the storm. He had knocked his head once or twice, and had been whacked in the stomach by a swinging beam. 

            "Sit down Captain Renyolds, you're about to keel over."

            "No, no, what will really make me keel over is if this girl is who I think she is." Renyolds finally managed to stand up and James found himself looking eye to neck with a man a good five inches taller then himself.

            "If you really think it's that important," James lent the captain an arm and helped him walk outside to a waiting carriage. 

            "Commodore the importance of that young lady's identity will shock you." 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

_Norrington Estate_

            "Sir you're home early." His butler Reginald answered the door with a slight bow. He looked up and saw the commodore supporting a tall man who seemed to be leaning rather heavily on him. The tall unidentified stranger was beginning to sweat, and looked mildly uncomfortable, it seemed as if he wasn't accustomed to depending on someone else for mobility. 

            "Another one from the sunken ship sir?" Reginald moved to help the commodore by taking the man's other arm.   "Shall I have the maids prepare another bed?"

            "Actually I haven't even thought about that, but yes, that would be a good idea, and send someone down to the med ward to pick up Captain Renyold's possessions."

            "Eh, there's no need for that, I'm perfectly fine in the med ward."

            "Let's get you upstairs to see the girl first." James smoothly cut in.

            "Right down to business aren't you?" Renyolds smiled at the younger man. "It's good to finally have an officer that earned his title instead of inheriting it." James did not answer, although inwardly he did flinch. He didn't know the man well enough to figure out whether or not he was taking a jab at him. It was true that most of the officers in the navy got to their positions due to their family's standings in the House of Lords, an already high placed military family relative, or their family's wealth, which ultimately led to power. True, James's family was quite well off, and he did have a family member in The Crown's royal services, but his uncle was in the army. James chose to join _the navy_. He would be damned if he would let people think that the only reason why he did so well in the navy was because he had a family member already in the service. His mother had said it was an unwise and stubborn decision on his part to join the navy. Instead of just being a Commodore, he could have become a general already. His father; a minor yet influential lord had agreed with his mother.  He couldn't say his parents weren't completely disappointed, in fact his whole family had been pleasantly surprised and slightly impressed that he had made it so far on his own. He was their third and youngest son, second only to his little sister who was seventeen, and already betrothed. That was the other thing that he could not get his parents to stop nagging him about. Ever since the incident with Elizabeth, which he had not written to them about yet, he had been hard pressed for a bride. Also there was the little fact that he had been sent to the Caribbean, and usually once officers were sent there they hardly ever move up the ranks. James had managed to prove that theory wrong to make Captain, and then Commodore all before hitting thirty. And if all things went well, he would be an Admiral at forty. And apparently after his parents heard that news they decided maybe James wasn't wasting his time in the navy after all. 

            "Something plaguing your mind Commodore?" James snapped out of thoughts and realized that they had already made it up the stairs and over to the young unidentified woman's room. "No, not really I was merely thinking about the young girl." He lied smoothly.

            "Yes," Renyolds nodded toward the door. "So, shall we go in?" 

            James nodded and opened the door letting the other man go in first. Captain Renyolds nodded to him and walked in slowly, cautiously looking at the bed. It had been veiled over with a transparent curtain, so it blocked her features, but not the outline of her body. Renyolds walked over to the side of the bed pulling back the veil to look at the sleeping girl's face. 

            "Chase?" Renyolds paled. Commodore Norrington came up from behind him and steadied the slightly shaking man. 

            "You know her then?" 

            "Yes, this, Commodore, this is Chase Van Allystynn." 

            "The glassware and perfume company Van Allystynn?" Norrington asked confusedly. 

            "The very same, she was Edward Van Allystynn's wife, now his widow," Renyolds turned to James, "You said you found her floating in a box? Can you give me a description of it?"

            "I can do better, the box is still in our possession, I can have it brought up to the estate for examination."

            "Edward?" A hoarse voice behind them breathed. Both men turned their heads toward the bed, Chase had stirred. It was the first time she moved since James had brought her in last night. 

            "Chase? Chase dear, its Jules." Commodore Norrington watched with slight interest as the older man practically ran back to the girl's bedside and took the young girl's hand tenderly in his own. "You gave me quite a scare there youngling."

            "And you haven't called me that in a decade." She replied hoarsely opening her eyes. James found himself staring into a pair of dark gray green orbs framed by delicate eyelashes. "It's good to see a friendly face."

            "You haven't acted young for over a decade."

            "Could I have something to drink?" Her voice was still hoarse and raspy " It feels like I have been walking across a desert chewing on a mixture of sand and blades." Inwardly Chase's mind was spinning. The last thing she remembered was being knocked out and things going completely black. The fact that Jules was here eased her mind somewhat, but something about the situations just seemed too good to be true. She had no idea where she was, why she was here or how she had survived for so long on a ship without being conscious. And now she was in a well lit room that obviously showed wealth, she felt vaguely clean and she was in a very comfortable bed. Chase gently patted her legs and shifted slightly to check on her breeches. More importantly on her money and dagger. Both were there, meaning whoever had cleaned her up and only cleaned whatever her clothes revealed, and hadn't undressed her. She heaved an inward sigh of relief as she took a mental inventory of her bodily functions. Headache, her shoulders still hurt from trying to get out of that box, and her head felt woozy, like she had been drugged for a very long time. She moved slightly and found that her arm was sore near the shoulder, where the man had given her a shot. Chase began to wonder just how many times she had been stuck with that needle. There was also a naval officer standing in the middle of the room looking at her oddly. He had a gray wig on that was common for all the men to wear these days, and from the look of the brocade on his uniform he was a high ranking officer as well. His wig and expression made him look old, but he couldn't have been past forty. She studied him out of the corner of her eye as Jules babbled on and on about something, her hair? Her complexion? Something about being keelhauled, no he said she looked keelhauled. Chase shook her head at herself, she would have to pay much more attention if she wanted to get some answers and find her way back home. Finally the naval man standing in the background spoke up.

            "Oh course madam, I'll have some tea brought up immediately." Norrington replied, finally drawing attention to himself. As if on cue the door was knocked upon, and Reginald walked in with a platter of tea and biscuits. Chase looked up and saw one of the naval officer's servants walk in.

            "Ah I see the young lady has awoken, may I welcome you to Port Royal, young miss." The young woman who seemed to have just gotten her bearings perched on the bed gently and looked up at him with a slight smile. 

            "Thank you for your welcome." She rasped out. Reginald poured everyone in the room a cup of tea and left the room with a bow allowing the other occupants of the room to talk. 

           After they had each sat down and sipped their tea and Chase had finally soothed her parched throat she spoke again. This time her voice was clearer and contained a faint accent, it was British, but much more toned down then the aristocrats in England, and she drew out the syllables more, softening the language and adding a gentle tone to it. First things first she thought, I should address him, he looks to be the man helped me. What Chase did not know at the time was that James was also thinking about her. James wanted to start a conversation with her, but wasn't quite certain how to. She was quite lovely, not the stunning beauty that Elizabeth was, but she had a quiet beauty to her. And surprisingly she was very calm about her situation. James was sure that Captain Renyold's presence may have had something to do with it, but most young ladies of her age in her situation would usually be in hysterics by now. 

            "You must be my rescuer," She said addressing Norrington. He looked up startled out of his thoughts. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart, it was very gracious of you to show such kindness to a stranger. May I inquire your good name?" 

            "Please excuse my rudeness for not introducing myself. My name is Commodore James Norrington." James gave a small bow, "Right now you are in the Caribbean at my estate. You had floated into shore in a box, I had though it would be unseemly for a lone woman to be at the med ward so I brought you over to my estate, you have been here for a night already."

            "Then I must thank you again for not only rescuing me, but also for providing me with accommodations." Chase took another sip of her tea and continued. "You said your family name was Norrington?" James nodded "You wouldn't by chance be related to General Norrington would you?" 

            "He's my uncle." Chase smiled.

            "I met him when I was younger, he is a fine man. He must be proud of your accomplishments here in the Caribbean." Captain Renyolds looked from one person to another with disbelief clearly painted on his face. Norrington was conversing with Chase as if he had just invited her over to tea, and Chase was responding as though nothing was a matter. They completely ignored the fact that she had just floated onto shore, in a box no less, and were currently discussing the weather as if nothing had happened at all. Perhaps Norrington is better at hiding his expressions then Renyolds thought he was. Or perhaps it was merely his high pedigree. He'd heard about men like him, highly trained aristocrat sons that were bred with perfect manners, not to mention a blind eye toward any signs of trouble and distress. He certainly hoped Norrington wasn't oblivious. 

            "Chase I don't mean to be rude or anything, but…. but,  have you gone mental?" Reynolds finally cut in. She tipped her head at him inquiringly. 

            "What makes you say that?"

            "You look awful, you apparently have been abroad my ship for fifteen days, you floated in unconscious in a box no less and you have nothing better to do then to make polite conversation about the man's family?"

            "He is my rescuer after all, isn't it polite to thank him and then inquire after the well being of his family?" 

            Captain Renyolds and Commodore Norrington both blinked at the utmost sincerity and perfect calmness of her voice. So this was the person who Renyolds said could hide her emotions perfectly. She certainly lived up to the brag. James also understood that this meant she probably didn't want to discuss her problems and concerns in front of him. 

            "If you'd like madam, I can give you and Captain Renyolds here some privacy."  Chase was startled, she hadn't expected him to get the point quite so quickly. 

            "I would be most appreciated Commodore." She said addressing him by his title. 

            "Please call me James." 

            "James" She said acknowledging it. The Commodore realized then and there he rather liked the sound of his name on her lips. "You must call me Chase then." 

            "Chase." He acknowledged. " Please take your time to talk, I'll have Reginald come in every now and then to refill your refreshments. If you'll excuse me I have other duties at the fort that I must attend to now." 

            "Thank you James." Chase said.

            "Good day," He replied in return. Captain Renyolds tipped his head at him, and he and Chase watched as the Commodore walked out the door and latched it firmly closed behind him. 

            "Well, that certainly gives him bonus points, he's certainly an intelligent chap isn't he?"  Renyolds remarked once the commodore had left. He was glad that the commodore had not turned out to be the type with blinders on either side of his face.

            "Yes, he certainly is" Chase remarked. She decided instantly that she liked the Commodore, he was well mannered, intelligent and seemed trustworthy with nothing to hide. That was hard to find in a man during this age. She knew well enough that first impressions could be deceiving even if they did reveal quite a bit about a person. 

"Jules, I need you to fill me in on the happenings of the past fifteen days. It seems like I'm missing that slot of time in my memory." 

            "You don't remember anything?"

            "I remember what happened before I got onto your ship, and I remember what happened after I discovered I was aboard your ship."

            "Where were you?" 

            "In the very box I floated in on I imagine. I'm sorry to say that your ship was sinking, there was a gapping hole in your hull right in the middle of your cargo." She grinned wryly. "It seems as if I was knocked unconscious when the box I was in was dragged from the hold. All I remember was screaming for help and then a sharp pain, then darkness." 

            "Yes and now you have a slight fever, which seems to have mostly gone away and a nasty bump on the back of your head."

            "Ah so that's where this nasty headache is coming from" She said rubbing her head gingerly. "Always good to know how one is knocked unconscious."

            Renyolds chuckled. 

            "Always the optimist"

            "Always the realist." Renyolds laughed. 

            "Now, shall we get down to business, how about explaining to me what happened before you got onto my ship?"

            "Gladly." 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Jubilation of the Heart

As Opposed to the Mind

Chapter 4

By   Aldesina

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            Three hours later Captain Renyolds shook his head in disbelief. After he and Chase had traded their stories they could only come to the conclusion that Keese was after her company. Chase shook her head. It hurt like the devil and all that tea had apparently not done her any good. It was about seven in the evening, and the sun was beginning to go down. Chase felt extremely stupid, she should have known about all this, she should have predicted it, and for God's sake she should have known something was up. 

            "Blast it all" 

            "Chase….." Renyolds admonished lightly, "Such language."

            "Poppy cock." Chase started out. "For all the supposed education and training and hours upon hours of wheedling and dealing and business handlings with my husband." She closed her eyes. "Oh it's so obvious that it hurts."

            "Now, dear you can't truly blame yourself."

            "Oh come now Jules, stop with all those formalities already, you know that putting on airs to your friends makes me sick." Renyolds chuckled at the young lady's frankness. 

            "Yes, yes, I know perfectly well about your temper."

            "Not temper darling, merely… abruptness." Renyolds snorted again. Ah, Chase was back to herself. He had worried about her when she was speaking to the Commodore. She had been as polite as ever, but it seemed as if she was also particularly cold to him. Captain Renyolds never thought she held a grudge toward military men, she never shown it before. He wondered what made her react the way that she did to the young officer. 

            "James Norrington is quite the gentleman don't you think?"

            "Yes," Chase said absently, "And he's quite thoughtful as well, he seemed to be thinking of my health and my honor as opposed to his own convenience."

            Renyolds merely nodded. 

            Chase wondered about the man, it seemed awfully suspicious that he should find her so readily floating in a box. She might have few to no connections at all in the Caribbean. But Lauris Keese might have quite a few. It's true, at first glance he seemed to be a good person but what man brings a found woman so easily into his own house?

            "So what do you plan to do now?"  Chase's thoughts were cut short by Renyold's voice. He was letting her think, true, but he was also giving her refuge and for that Chase was grateful.

            "Actually" chase started up. "This is where you come in. I'm hoping that you could help me." 

            "At your service love." Chase smiled, Captain Jules Renyolds had been one of the few acquaintances that she had met during her years that became one of her greatest friends. She trusted him, and he, her. He was also good friends with her former husband, and trusted by him as well.

            "According to my husband's and my will in case anything happens to the two of us before we can hand down the company…….."

            "You mean before you have children?" Renyolds looked at her confusedly. Ah… Chase thought, so he was not told by her husband about his plans for her future. "Hell Chase, I'd hate to be frank, but a man his age can't really…… and besides, now that….."

            "I know, Edward did not mean our children, he meant mine." Chase began slowly.

            "He wanted you to marry Monteclair?" Chase hesitated, the thought was almost comical, but it was one that was on the table for some time. He would have liked it better if she had married one of Jules's sons, but she was not about to tell him that. "It had been discussed, but you know Monteclair almost better then I do," She smiled wryly. Yes, Monteclair's amant was Jules's nephew. "That arrangement would have been most uncomfortable." Renyolds merely chuckled, that was certainly one way of putting it.

            "Well you could have shared a lover." Chase looked at her old friend sharply. Renyolds shrugged.

            "Trying to lighten your mood my dear."

            "My mood does not need to be lightened," Chase was suddenly all business once again. "What I need is for you to do me a favor in New York."

            "And I have already said that I am at your service." Renyolds said lightly. Chase sighed, and then sighed at the fact that she was sighing to begin with. It seemed to be all that she was doing these days. 

            She reached over to her left hand and removed her engagement ring, one of the two rings that she wore on her third finger on her left hand. She kept the other; her wedding ring on.

            "Give this to Monteclair and tell him to contact bond street." Renyolds took the ring gingerly and tucked it into a safe place. He knew how important this would be.

"Shouldn't you be a little more specific."

            Chase shook her head 

            "No, he'll know what's going on."

            "Well in that case, as soon as I can get myself passage aboard a ship to New York I'll be making my way there." Chase nodded.

            "While you're making your way there, he'll be trying to make his way here. Him and the rest of the board so you will have to hurry."

            "I don't understand."

            "As I was saying before, my husband and I made a will, in case we don't have children to take over the company, the board of directors are suppose to come to the Caribbean and arrange the next heads of the two companies."

            "Wouldn't it make sense to give it straight over to Monteclair? He does have the largest percentage of the two companies now, except for you of course."

"He's a known sodomite Jules." Chase said shaking her head, she hated that word. "Do you really think they would give it to him without a fight?"  Renyolds looked at her, 

"I still don't understand why you would want them to come over to the Caribbean."

            "To buy time."

            "Time?"

            "Yes, Edward and I were well aware that there would be problems with the company, true that the majority of the board is loyal, that does not mean they can not be swayed if dangerous situations arise. If we were both gone, Edward was afraid that the company would go to those investment wolves. He planned for it, and so did I." Chase looked over at Jules, if he went back to New York earlier then his ship run was supposed to have taken he could draw suspicions to himself. He could very much be in danger. Currently she was not aware of how far spread Lauris Keese's influence was, but Monteclair would be able to find out. And he could do it faster then anyone else she knew.

            "Going to the Caribbean gives the Bond Street runners time to investigate, and it puts all our finances on hold. Nobody can touch them." Renyolds reeled back, she was planning for this. A girl her age planning for her own death, he was more then twice her age and he hadn't even thought about it yet. 

            "That's bloody brilliant."

            "No, mere practicality. That was one that that I envied about Edward, he had this foresight that just…." Chase's lower lip trembled. "Sometimes I wondered if he knew when he was going to die and that's why he took the day off with me." Chase's hands began to shake and she had to place her teacup down. She still could not put her husband behind her, even though it was his wish. Right now was not the time to think about this. 

            "Jules, listen to me, I know it will be difficult since you will be lacking a ship, but I need you to back to New York as soon as humanly possible. Not only that I want you to be well aware that it will be dangerous for you to do this. There will be people wondering why you're back so early, and I have no idea how many people Keese knows." Renyolds nodded solemnly. 

            "Aye, but what about you?"

            "I have a bit of money, and I know how to defend myself." Renyolds couldn't believe what he was hearing. For all her planning, she was not making any sense right now.

            "Are you insane?"

            Chase looked at Renyolds, indignation written all over her face.

            "And what is that supposed to mean?"

            "You are a born and breed lady, how do you expect to survive? I highly doubt that you can stay here for the next two months. You haven't a cent on you, and Firebird Efflux hasn't been established enough in the Caribbean…."

            "Actually the name is well recognized enough as proved by the fact that you told me the Commodore himself recognized me. We merely don't have a store front, that's not the point right now though…."

            "That is precisely the point, who the hell is going to help you?"

            "I'll have you know that I can help myself just fine." Chase reached out touched Renyold's face. "Don't think that I can only survive in a board room, I've been to other places then that, I'll have you know."

            There was a slight knock on the door and both Chase and Renyolds looked up toward the door. Renyolds looked at Chase, 

            "Well, well, I wonder who that might be?" Renyolds said sarcastically. Chase cocked an eyebrow at him.

            "The master of this mansion, of course, and he'll be wanting to question me." She straightened herself and rearranged the robe they had brought her around her shoulders more comfortably. 

            "May I come in?" Chase and Renyolds turned again at the voice at the door.

            "Psychic too are we?"

            "Practicality Jules, pure practicality." Renyolds sighed

            "Whatever you say."

            "Come on in Commodore." Chase called out to him. 

            James Norrington walked in the door to see Captain Renyolds sitting on the bed next to the young lady that had been fished out of the water the night before. No doubt about it Captain Jules Renyolds was extremely protective of her. Somehow something about her entire situation bothered him. She seemed to be a high class lady. What was she doing in a box, as a stowaway no less?

            "I hope you're feeling better then last night Mrs. Van Allystynn."

            "Come now Commodore, Did I not request that you call me Chase?"

            "I also remember requesting you call me James." Chase shook her head.

            "Dear me I do apologize, I have forgotten James, please forgive me"

            And the wall is back. Renyolds thought to himself.

            "I suppose I should be leaving now," Renyolds said as a way of excusing himself. He knew damn well Chase could defend herself against one pompous flop. And as amusing as it would have been to watch her tear him to shreds, he was pretty sure he would have eventually been asked to leave anyway.

            "I have a room set up for you down the hall" Norrington cut in. "Since you are still tending to your wounds after all you shouldn't travel." As if on cue the butler stepped into the room and made a little bow.

            "I'll show you to your room sir" Reginald asked.

            Chase made no outward expression but she was impressed by the staff's timing, she wondered if they lingered outside the door and listened. As for the Commodore, he in it of himself was quite the mystery. He had questions, and she prepared herself for an interrogation. Norrington would probably have preferred it if there were no distractions or overbearing protectors around. Jules Renyolds seemed to have gotten the point too. Chase was glad that he also trusted her enough to take care of herself.

            "Ahh, right now at this hour that seems like just the thing." Renyolds smiled and gave Chase a quick kiss on the forehead. 

            "I'll have a maid bring dinner up to your room Captain." 

            "Many thanks Commodore sir." Renyolds gave Chase a wink and followed Norrington's butler out the door. James watched the two of them go and momentarily forgot what he had come in here to do.

            "James?" Chase's voice snapped him out of his thoughts for the second time that day.  "Is there anything I can help you with? I'm sure that there are many other things for you to do, I'd hate to become a distraction." Norrington heard the hostility in her voice, indeed she was grateful, but she was also suspicious. He felt a bit angry, his intentions were good. There was no point in her suspecting him. Then again, he did come in here suspicious of her, did he not?

            "Yes, there were some questions that I wanted to get out of the way, but that can wait until you are fully healed. Would you like for me to send for the doctor again?"

            Chase shook her head.

            "There's no need, I'll be fine on my own." 

            "Are you sure? Your…"

            "I'm fine Commodore,"

            "James," he cut in.

            "James," she remedied. "There's no need." He looked at her and she gave him a slight smile. Captain Renyold's words came back to him, she was one of the most skilled people in the world at hiding her emotions. She was hiding something now. Usually when someone was so adamant about their wishes he would leave them be but for some reason he felt pity for this woman, and he wanted to be able to help her. Unfortunately he needed obtain some information about her first, It would not be an easy task

            "You can tell me if you are in trouble madam."

            "Chase" she cut in. "And for your information, it's none of your business." Chase was feeling agitated, she did not like being questioned. 

            "Madam I mean you no harm." He said. Chase eyed him, and reached for one of the last biscuits left on the tray. Insistent isn't he? 

            "Commodore all you have to know is that I'm well and with your permission I'd like to stay here for the next two days until I am well enough to move without toppling over. My name is Chase Van Allystynn as you know, and I am the current owner of Firebird Efflux and Van Allystynn Glassware. I would very much appreciate it if you wouldn't tell people this." This statement startled Norrington, people who wanted to keep a low profile usually had other people after them.

            "Are you in danger?"

            Again with the concern.

            "I'm just fine Commodore." Chase softened her tone and took another bite of her biscuit. Perhaps I should try another approach?

            "James please," Commodore looked up at the woman sitting in the bed.

            "Madam I'll have you know that the safety of Port Royal and its inhabitants are my responsibility…."

            "I am well aware of that Commodore,"

            "Are you really? I know that you have something to hide and people that do that often have someone after them. Avoiding my questions is not going to help your situation. If anything it'll get you killed." 

            "Commodore!" Chase was thoroughly annoyed with the man. Did he believe that she had so little brains. She looked up at him and found that he had come closer during their argument. He had green eyes. Cool and tainted with golden brown they looked angry. It can't all be because I won't let him help me. 

            "What happened to you Commodore?" Norrington looked at her surprise written on his face. That chiding tone was gone and replaced by a gentle inquiring one. It unnerved him to no end, and insulted him. Did she truly think he would be so easily swayed. 

            "That would be my question to you madam. According to British law you are a stowaway, a crime which can be punished by death, although it seems that since you know the captain of the _Lara_ that has saved you from that fate. It still doesn't explain why you didn't get into a lifeboat and it doesn't explain the injuries on your arm." Chase kept looking at him with an impassive expression fighting to not look at the many needle wounds dotting her upper arm. Him, something happened to him, men are not born overly protective, they're made that way through life. 

            "I should be grateful then I suppose?" James stopped short, Bloody hell, perhaps Gillette was right and the past few days had been too much of a strain on him. 

            "Madam, what I really need from you now is information. You seem to be in need of help and without the most basic facts I cannot do anything for you." 

            "All I needed was a place to rest for a few days, everything else I can manage on my own."  All at once Norrington understood. He looked down feeling embarrassed that he did not think of this in the first place. But of course. A young lady, out on her own, without any relatives, of course she was afraid of being taken advantage of. 

            "You won't be indebted to me in anyway I assure you." He looked up into her face. "It is my duty after all." 

            "Yes…" Chase said slowing, still looked at him with the same expression she always showed him. "I know, but this is not something that concerns you, it has to do with me, and my business elsewhere. I just happen to be here for now."

            "Are you going to remain this stubborn throughout your stay?"

            "I will not be bothering you for long."

            "I see, you are bound on the next ship to New York then?"

            "No, Captain Renyolds is though. He's merely bring a message for me to New York. As for myself I will be staying in Port Royal for the next month or so."

            "I see." Norrington was not a fool, he knew when he wasn't wanted, and he learned from experience not to push it. As for the questions, he could clearly see that he would not be getting any sort of answers from her. Perhaps it would be best to leave her be. 

            "You may stay as long as you need to madam, I will not force you to leave."  Chase was surprised by the Commodore's answer, she had expected to be yelled at, she had expected to face the same fire and anger that she met in board rooms. Instead he backed down, and merely let her be. She hadn't been unchallenged since her husband passed away. 

            "Thank you." She said, and it was heartfelt. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Author's Note; I think I'll just end this here. Norrington was a bit of a bastard in this chapter, but that seems to be the only way he can show concern. Then again, Chase wasn't giving in either, now was she? Next time we find out exactly what Chase meant to do by giving her engagement ring to Monteclair, and we find out how Chase intends to survive in the Caribbean all by her lonesome.

Until next time, Please read and review!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^


End file.
